In hospitals, there is a frequent need to transfer a patient from a hospital bed to different areas of the hospital such as surgery or x-ray examination rooms. Typically,nurses or other hospital personnel such as orderlies physically move the patient from the hospital bed to a icy which is then rolled to the desired area of the hospital. When the gurney carrying the patient arrives at the desired section of the hospital, the technician once again, physically moves the patient onto another hospital or examination bed. The act of physically moving the patients cab be dangerous to both the patient as well as the technician; patients who are injured may become further injured by an the force applied by the technician to move the patient. Similarly, a technician may strain herself while attempting to move or support a heavy patient.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a device for moving a patient from one hospital bed to a second hospital bed without requiring hospital personnel and/or the patient to exert any force during the transfer.